


The Locket

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: It was a small gesture for a small trinket but to Ellie it meant the world to her.





	The Locket

The Locket

The end of summer fair was loud and filled with teenagers who were hoping to have that summer love perfect date. However, when Eleanor Bishop agreed to come with Nick Torres and his niece, to fair, She thought maybe she could go the Ferris wheel, eat fair food and maybe listen to the band that was playing. All these things were wrong; what ended up happening was that they were told with specific instructions from Amanda to stay out of sight from her friends. She didn’t want her crazy, special agent uncle and his friend following them around as if they were delinquents. 

Nick agreed only when Amanda threatened to Ellie, how much her uncle talked about the beautiful blonde agent. Amanda’s last condition was that they stay away from the rides, the games, and the food. 

So here they were, traversing the aisles of quilts, art galleries, and antiques. Nick was bored playing a game on his phone, and Ellie was observing the artwork and wares. THe happened by an antique jewelry seller when Ellie noticed a locket that she immediately needed a closer look at.  
“Nick, Look. My grandmother had a locket like this one. She always said that it was to help keep her safe, my grandmother was a nurse in World War One, and my grandfather gave her this locket when he went off to war. She wore it every single day and claimed that through the bombings and narrow misses that it was this locket.” Ellie exclaimed as she gently touched the golden locket with the roses spray on it. 

“Your grandmother was a Nurse in World war one?” Nick asked after they had moved on to another booth. 

“Yes, My mom always said I was like her, and that where I got my spunk. She is my name, sake. Her name was Eleanor Raye, just like mine, she visited the US during the war and met my grandfather, who was a farmer, and she, after the first night, decided that she wanted to marry him. Oh, Look mini donuts, do you want some?” Ellie veered toward the food stand. 

Nick declined and responded, “ I want to go look at something over there. I’ll meet you at the entrance in about 10 minutes.”

A few weeks later, Ellie was sitting on the floor behind her desk, visibly shaken. She had gotten stabbed, nothing severe, but the bad guy got the upper hand on her and stabbed her in the arm. A few stitches and drugs later, she was released to go home, but yet she found her self hiding in the unlit bullpen. 

Nick watched the blonde agent from afar. 

“Hey, Ellie, are you okay?” He called softly.   
“Yeah, Nick, just didn’t want to go home. So here I am,” Ellie responds, not look at him. 

Nick sits down next to her and hands her a small box.

“I know you didn’t ask for this, but I felt that whatever power it gave your grandmother, it could give you,” Nick said. 

Ellie eyed the box than her partner and responds, “Nick, you didn’t?” 

“Just open the box,” Nick urges.

Ellie opens the box, and inside nestled on cotton was the locket. Polished and gleaming in the evening light as if it was brand new. Ellie was speechless as she ran her finger over the roses. She felt tears burn her eyes, which she quickly blinked away.

“Thank you, Nick, for this must-have cost a fortune!!” Ellie said as she reached over to give Nick a hug. 

“Actually, it was a steal!” Nick responded, knowing that Ellie didn’t know about his tiny nest egg.

“I got it engraved too,” Nick added as Ellie pulled away.

“Thank you, Nick. I am going to sit here a little while longer, then go home and watch a movie; you are more than welcome to join me.” Ellie mentions as she turns the locket around to look at the engraving. 

Nick put his arm around Ellie’s shoulders and answers, “That’s the best offer I’ve heard all night.”

In the dim lighting, the engraving on the back of the locket shone brightly Charlie never lose your spunk.


End file.
